The Royal Kingdom
by alexis.walther.1
Summary: What if being the slayer was passed down by blood, and what if being the Slayer made her the queen? What if it also meant she would be betrothed to a vampire to create peace. Darla, Spike, Angel and Drusilla join Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander and the whole gang in a brand new world. Spuffy, Bangel, Fangel, Doz, Willara, Cangel, Xanya, Cander...etc.. lots of ships will sink and float.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

"You are the king's true heir, and the time has come for me to collect you. You are to take your rightful place on the throne and marry your betrothed." He looked at her with gentle eyes and a soft face.

"I'm the what?" She asked looking up at him from her place reading beside her house, "You are clearly wrong, I have lived here my whole life, I'm not some princess."

"Quite right, you are a queen." He replied.

"I am not royalty. I am, I'm just me." She replied.

"Well you are to become royalty Elizabeth." He said adamantly.

"That isn't my name." She said looking at him with a glare. "And who are you to come in and tell me who and what I am supposed to do. You don't know me, I don't know you, and you have no idea what exactly I am capable of."

"Collect your things. We really are on a tight schedule and don't want to keep the others waiting."

"I don't really care about what others you have brought! This is insane, you expect me to believe the King is my father? Then who was my mother? Please inform me, because I have been an orphan as far as I know, and on top of that the sweet lady who did raise me was murdered about three years ago. So welcome to my life, now you know you've got the wrong girl." She exclaimed. "Elizabeth, isn't that who you said you were looking for, another little clue, that isn't my name. Not even close." She got up and walked inside. She set her book inside on the table next to the door and shut the door in his face. He proceeded through it regardless, and followed her inside.

"It does not matter what you believe you are the only one!" He announced. "Now we really must not keep the others waiting."

"Who are these others?" She asked, "Not that I'm not…I am just wonderi

ng."

"Well there is Lady Rosenberg; she is there for you, a confidant if you will. Sir Harris, sort of a protector, he is there to make sure that you don't risk your name, or anything of that sort. Your cousin, lady Chase, she is a duchess and is to help you with social events and the like." He replied.

"And you? Who are you supposed to be?" She looked him straight in the eye.

"I am Rupert Giles, I am to be your Watcher." Giles announced fixing his outer jacket.

"What do you do? Watch?" She asked and laughed a little at her own pun.

"Uhm, yes…something of that sort." He said. "I am to help guide, and keep watch."

"Watch for what?" She asked. "You know what this doesn't even matter I am sure that him and the queen had other children. Have one of them do it."

"Yes actually" He took of his glasses and began cleaning. "However, you are the heir from the original Queen; the Queen on the throne now isn't actual royalty. Your mother died shortly after you were borm. There are two other daughters from the true Queen, Miss Faith, and Miss Kendra. However the Queen Darla, is very sick, she has an elder …son, she is very close with Angel, and a…daughter, Drusilla, who is slightly mad, but manageable. So you see you are the only heir, Miss Faith, she isn't quite…acceptable because of who her father is. Angel simply cannot take the throne, he has not one drop of royal blood within him,"

"Okay…" She said. "That is one great story…but live in the now. Do you really think that's the sort of the thing I'm going to actually believe? I live in the city, in a house that used to belong to the lady who took care of me. Joyce, she was sick really bad with cancer, and before that could kill her, three…monsters broke in and did the job for it. So excuse me if I don't exactly believe your make believe story. This is the real world and while you do a very convincing british whatever this is America. There aren't kings and queens and I am certainly not royalty."  
"I never said you were the queen of this world, haven't you noticed you are different? Stronger, and faster. You have skills most girls don't have. You aren't the queen of this world, this is the human world. Our world is very different than this world. We have different ways, different rites. You are our queen. It doesn't look like there is anything here for you anyways."

"Uhm EXCUSE ME?" She looked ready to kill… "How DARE YOU!"

"Buffy…" A young girl came through the door she looked about 13 or 14. She had brown hair, and brown eyes with a thin frame.

"Dawnie…" Buffy rushed over to her. "Go to your room okay."

"Who is that?" She pointed at Giles.

"Someone deeply misconstrued with reality." Buffy responded. "Were going to work on our lessons in a little bit I'm going to see Mr. Giles out." Dawn listened to what she said and went to her room.

"You have a daughter?" Giles began cleaning his glasses again.

"NO! What? As if?!" Buffy exclaimed. "She is my little sister, when mom got sick, she told me everything. How I was entrusted to her, as a gift, that is what she called it. Asked me to keep Dawnie safe..said the monsters would be coming after us."

"You will both be much safer with us, at the kingdom. We can arrange for Dawn to come as well." Giles replied in a way to sort of bribe her, "She will have the best defense, tutoring, anything you would like you can both have. You will be in charge of a kingdom Elizabeth."

"You really have to stop with the Elizabeth. My name is Buffy." Buffy demanded.

"So you will come?" He asked hopeful.

"Let me go talk to Dawnie." Buffy replied.


	2. Chapter 2: The Riddler

"So what is happening?" Dawn asked as they walked down the street with Giles.

"Honestly Dawnie…" Buffy tried to come up with a way to respond that didn't sound completely mental. She failed. "Well you'll just have to see it to believe it I think."

"This is the Queen?" A girl asked as they walked upon a group in the middle of the park.

"Queen?" Dawnie asked laughing. "Sure…queen." Buffy grabbed Dawn's free hand.

"Are you showing disrespect upon the Queen?" Giles asked with a glare.

"No no, no disrespect." She replied flipping her hair. "She is my cousin and stuff…right? Hi, I am Cordelia" She extended her hand out to Buffy.

"the respect thing really not that big of a deal. Just be yourself." Buffy replied shaking her hand awkwardly. The redhead snickered behind her hand.

"Hey!" She exclaimed pushing back the guy who had pushed her. "Ohh..Ohh..I'm Willow" She reached out and hugged Buffy. "I'm kind of awkward but I can't help it, I'm sorry."

"That's our Willow, quirky and cute!" The tall guy with shaggy black hair smiled and ruffled her hair. "I'm Alexander, Xander, whichever you prefer."

"Okay…" Buffy said trying to take it all in. "So how do we get wherever it is we are supposedly going?"

"I'm going to open a portal right outside the wards of the castle. Then we hurry inside the wards and we will be home free." Willow announced.

"Castle? Does that make you a practicing witch?" Buffy asked exchanging a look with Dawn.

"Yes. Actually a couple years now." Willow beamed proudly.

"Mhm" Dawn acknowledged edging closer to Buffy.

"Any other little tidbits of information we should know before going into some portal to who knows where with you guys?" Buffy asked.

"You don't seem as disturbed as I would have thought." Giles said looking at Buffy strangely as if trying to analyze something.

"yeah well I'm good with the wacky, we both are." She pulled Dawn closer. "So lets do this." Willow reached into her satchel and pulled out some sands and vials with weird ooky looking liquids and started pouring and chanting. Her eyes turned black, and her red hair became rooted with dark brownish black colors, and then bam, big swirly purple portal. Willow and Xander went through first, then Cordelia.

"Your turn Elizabeth" Giles said. Buffy just shook her head and climbed through with Dawn, followed by Giles before it closed up.

"Woah…Toto I don't think were in Kansas anymore" Dawn stated staring at the sight in front of them. It really was a huge majestic castle. It had a drawbridge and a moat. What was really shocking though was all the crazy looking creatures wandering around, and the fact that there was no sun. When you looked into the air there was three moons.

"Lets get you inside" Xander stated corralling them towards the entrance. Inside was even more overwhelming. Everything was huge and magical looking. Really everything was going great….until…

"Buffy…" Dawn whispered. No one noticed or heard but Buffy even though there were people just as close. Over the years Buffy had taught Dawn things that were just inherent to her. She directed down the hall. Buffy nodded towards Dawn, another one of their codes.

She fell back from the group and headed down the hall that Dawn had indicated. It was darker and more off course than what the rest of the castle at least seemed like. It seemed to lead underground, the walls started to get wet the farther she went, and got darker and darker until it was pitch black. Buffy's eyes automatically adjusted but she could still tell that this definitely wasn't a Princess Diaries type of royalty.

"Slayer…." A vampire leapt out at her.

"Awhh Slayee" Buffy pulled out one of the many stakes she had hidden on her body and the fight commenced until she finally got the upper hand and then poof.

"awhhh" A lulling voice came out of the darkness. "Sunshine came to ruin all my fun. No more play things for tea, ashes to ashes..the sun will shine across the sea and all my fun will disappear." She started moaning and shaking. Her hair was dark, and her eyes were mystical and her skin was flawless porcelain white.

"Dru…" A male voice followed her out of the darkness. Buffy found herself inching back, she wasn't afraid to take them on, but she didn't know where Dawn was and she wasn't about to risk her little sister when she didn't know how many vamps were around.

"Who is your new friend" He wrapped his arm around the vampire who insisted on speaking in riddles.

"Buffy Summers, and you are?" She asked slowly moving back towards the opening.

"Angel" He replied. He was tall, dark and brooding. His hair was perfectly styled and dark brown, his eyes made her weak in the knees but she knew he was clearly bad news. She tried connecting their names to something Giles said earlier. She desperately wished she would have paid more attention when he was talking earlier. She felt like they were cornering her. "So what are you doing here? Of what importance are you?"

"Nothing important, really, I just…time for me to go" Once he got close enough she kicked him hard enough to send him and Dru sprawling onto the ground before taking off and running back the way she had came. She could hear him coming after her, it only strived to push her faster, it was getting lighter and she was closer to knowing where she was until next thing she knew she was flat on her back.

"Woah! Oh this isn't good, are you okay your majesty?" Xander asked helping her up.

"Your majesty?" She heard Angel's voice from behind them. She jumped in front of Xander to protect him.

"Look, I don't know what you think you can get from me, but I will have wood through your heart so fast you'll be dust before you can say goodbye to riddle girl." Buffy said pulling out her stake.

"Woah…impressive." Xander stated. "But he isn't…I mean..Vampires aren't good but he isn't bad."

"What the hell do you mean?" Buffy whirled around keeping one eye on Angel. "And avoid the cryptic because I hate cryptic."

"Just that…he has..it is really complicated and I am so not the one supposed to explain it to you." Xander said. "Maybe you should go and give the Queen some space and…make sure our other guests are occupied so they don't surprise or upset the Queen." He gave Angel a look that made him smirk and walk back the way he had came.

"Where the hell is my sister? I want an explanation. Now!" Buffy demanded.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

"Now, Elizabeth.." Giles started to clean his glasses…again.

"Look, my name is BUFFY. Lets at least get that one thing straight. I am not going to answer to Elizabeth, I have never known that as my name and as far as I know you have the wrong girl. Your castle here is swarming with vampires. This is the biggest nest I have seen, and clearly you lot don't avoid vampires. Me and mine, we do, I have no reason to stay here. Dawn, don't get comfy here, and don't go anywhere without your cross and holy water." She looked over at her sister and walked closer to her. They were into her supposed room, along with Giles, Willow, Xander, Cordelia and a new girl. She had a light brown, dark blonde hair, she was very shy looking but seemed sweet. "Are you a vamp?" Buffy asked looking over at her.

"N-Nn-no, I a-aa-am Tara" She replied.

"Oh, don't be scared or nervous. I am just...upset." Buffy said giving her a small tight smile.

"Now, just…calm down please." Giles asked sitting down. "You are the Queen, your father's wife, the sick one, that is Darla. She is a vampire. Your father was a vampire with a soul, your mother was a huntress, like yourself."

"Does he mean a slayer?" Dawn asked Buffy causing everyone's eyes to turn onto her.

"A slayer?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, when I turned fifteen, a man came to my door, told me I was the chosen one. His name was Merrick, he told me he was my watcher. Told me I was, the one girl in all the world and that I had received my powers. It was time for me to fight. They would come after me and I would either fight or I would die. So I learned to fight, and I watched him die, and I watched my mother be murdered by the monsters, the vampires that you claimed were different"

"It's hard isn't it." A new girl came into the room. "Don't freak B, I heard what you said through the door. You want my advice?" She didn't stop for a reply. "No one knows what it's like, you think you matter, they tell you that you matter and then you think you are a part of something and you get dumped and it's the whole world is moving but you are stuck, like those animals in the tar pit and its like you keep sinking more and get a little bit deeper every day. No one notices, no sees, it isn't like anyone cares." Buffy just looked at her, she didn't know how she understood, how she knew, but she did understand and that was what mattered.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked tilting her head.

"Faith, trust and pixie dust" She smirked and brushed her wavy brown hair back. "But you can just call me Faith."

"I'm Buffy, and that's Dawn." Buffy smiled at the brunette. She was the first person she felt, well she couldn't really describe it. It was like a kinship almost.

"Hey G-man, how bout you let me and Ken explain how this all works, were probably the only ones who will really help her understand. I mean we went through it too" Faith said.

"Very well…please do not call me that Faith, we've talked about this." Giles said before walking out of the room. Willow, Cordelia and Xander followed him out.

"Hello…" A darker brazillian looking girl walked in. "Tis is de new Queen? She does not look like much."

"She dusted Jesse and almost took on Dru and Angelus." Faith said jumping onto Buffy's bed. "Man this bed is better than mine, I bet the little bit has a better one too just because you put her at the top of your pyramid huh?" Faith shook her head.

"Were you careful?" The brazillian girl asked.

"She is alive isn't she" Faith responded. "This is Kendra by the way, weird to think were all sisters huh? Isnt that funny little bit. I bet you thought Buffy here was enough. Now you have three big sisters looking out for you."

"Time to get to bizness." Kendra said. "You are de future Queen. You must know de things you can and cannot do."

"Woah amazon warrior, calm down, nothing is happening until I get some answers. Why the hell are their vampires everywhere. How come someone hasn't taken them out?" Buffy asked.

"Well as you've probably gathered, we are huntresses, slayers, whatever you want to call it." Faith responded. "You are the heiress to this kingdom, the way the kingdom doesn't fall into complete anarchy is through, marriage, or mating to a vampire of one of the highly respected clans of vampires. By mating a Slayer and a Vampire their powers, abilities, whatever are amplified and linked. One cannot be killed without the other either dying, or falling ill. It helps the demon and vampire community coexist with the humans, fae, witches, all the people that can go between the non supernatural world and our world. This is like a go between, a portal to get to other portals. Those who rule it must be exceptionally strong, smart and talented."

"So they want me to mate with some vampire? Do I even get a choice in this?" She asked trying to take it all in.

"Not really." Faith replied looking sorry.

"There will be formal meetings and outings for you to meet and socialize. Your betrothed is actually the same as you. You both came from a woman and vampire that had been mated and magically conceived, he just chose to make the transformation over to becoming a vampire and is actually one of Darla's grandchilde's." Faith added on.

"So what do they need a slayer for? Why do they need someone so strong and powerful if they just keep peace?" Buffy asked.

"They train armies, they stop apocalypses. Buffy, you can make the change our mother was trying to do. She was trying to arm demons and people alike. We aren't the only royal kingdom out here, there are Vampire factions in certain areas, bad things are happening to good people. The peace treaty is still in effect, but people are antsy. By people I mean demons. Good people have been killed. Our watchers were killed, both of ours. You can help us make a difference." Kendra declared.


	4. Chapter 4: Ready For The Ball

"So what does he look like?" Dawn asked absentmindedly while messing around with her nails.

"What does who look like?" Buffy asked facing her sister trying to take everything in.

"Your betrothed or whatever" Dawn replied.

"Oh, yeah…what does he look like?" Buffy asked. "Is it that one Angel?"

"No, I'm pretty sure it is not him. Dat would be a disaster." Kendra shuddered.

"I don't know he's definitely a tall drink of whiskey, god that is something I would kill for here!" Faith exclaimed laying back on the bed.

"Well, I don't think I am just going to be able to marry someone that was randomly assigned like a freaking school partner" Buffy said dejected. "What if I am not even attracted?"

"Yeah, but it is kind of his duty to love you…" Dawn said. "I mean…after Parker and Riley don't you kind of want to have someone who can keep up with you but provide passion and romance all the same?"

"Parker and Riley?" Faith perked up. "I sense dirt. Spill B"

"Those are both stories for other times, I am sure Giles and the little gang want to come back in here and tell me all the do's and don'ts that I am going to ignore." Buffy smiled a little at that. No one was going to boss her around especially if she was this queen they all said she was.

"Good, you need ta read the rules and follow regulations." Kendra nodded.

"You need a chill pill" Buffy smiled at her. "So how do I find them exactly."

"Literally all you have to do is stick your head out the door, I am sure there are people just waiting outside your door." Faith said amused. "You are going to hate that…I can already tell"

"Uhm…Ok?" Buffy said confused. She went over to the door and stuck out her head and bam. Two guys, one Xander, and the other was someone she didn't know. "Uhm… guys. You can totally tell everyone they can come back in. Also…who are you?" She directed towards the shorter guard.

"Hey, I'm Oz" He said and waved.

"Can you go get everyone and ask them to come back?" Buffy asked.

"Or de Library" Kendra supplied.

"Or the library?" Buffy asked changing the place.

…

"So what is the first order of business Watch of mine?" Buffy asked looking around the library once she finally found it. It was huge, books lined from ceiling to floor. Couches, lounge chairs, and tables all situated in a circle, it was really pretty minus the dust.

"Well, we do have to get your dress tailored for tonight's ball" Cordelia announced.

"Tonights…ball?" Buffy looked around at everyone.

"Party, you know whatever" Faith said.

"It's a formal event, you will be introduced to society. You will have to be respectful and nice towards everyone including vampires." Giles said looking at her pointedly.

"I'm still wearing my cross necklace and will have my normal weapons on my person" She replied with a determined look.

"Well that is just safe right Giles?" Willow asked smiling at Buffy.

"You know what G man, us girls can handle prep can't we?" Faith slapped him on the back.

"We're going to take her to the vanity room and get all dolled up" Cordelia exclaimed.

"We are all going?" Dawn asked nervously.

"Of course" Buffy gave her an evil smile. "You have to endure all this too"

"I think it will be great, just like a fairytale" She retorted smiling.

"Well, lets hit this yellow brick road and do this" Willow said. "that sounded better in my head"

"I liked it" Buffy smiled at her and followed everyone as they filtered out of the library and up one of the many staircases. "Oh my goodness…" She gasped . She looked at the vanity and almost cried. There were dresses upon dresses, beautiful chairs and mirrors, and shoes, wonderful miraculous shoes. It was shoe heaven.

"Woah…" Dawn said what Buffy was feeling. "We get to pick from all this stuff?"

"I think we need reinforcements…" Buffy looked at Dawn. "ANYA!" She yelled looking up.

"Yes?" Anya portalled in, making everyone but Dawn and Buffy jump, she looked at everyone and said "Vengeance Demon" as an explanation.

"Do you see all this?" Buffy asked directing around her.

"So…how come you never told me you were the QUEEN?" Anya asked staring down Buffy.

"It's a long story, where I am not the queen. They just think I am." Buffy replied.

"You are definitely the queen" Faith said. "We know these things"

"Yeah…it's in your aura…" Tara supplied. "So we should probably start getting ready. Anya…is that right?" Anya nodded, "I think there is this pretty blue dress that would look amazing on you, follow me" Tara and Anya went into one of the closets.

"This is so much easier" Willow said. "Everyone besides Dawn and Buffy close your eyes, and keep it pictured in your head." She snapped her fingers and everyone's clothing changed instantly. Faith's was a dark navy empire dress it definitely showed off, it was low cut and had slits up each side mid thigh. Kendra's was a shimmery gold, and turquoise blue. It was a mermaid cut and the turquoise filled in and accented perfectly. Cordelia's was an A-line cut and deep purple. It made her look tan and had silver designs on the bodice. Willow's was a deep emerald green trumpet style dress, and had lace sleeves. All their hair and makeup was already done. Anya and Tara came back out holding their dresses and looked at everyone already done up.

"So whose the wicked witch of the castle?" Anya asked with a smirk. She surveyed all of them and pointed at Willow easily. "Ding dong, this is the witchey witch" She laughed at her own references. "Some things are great about the mortal world…but really. All magic has consequences. No matter how big or small. You'll do well to remember that." She started stripping right there making Willow and Tara both blush and look away. Kendra wasn't even paying attention, and Faith and Cordelia were locked deep in conversation on what Buffy should wear.

"Anya!" Buffy exclaimed once Anya was dressed. "That looks so pretty on you!" It was a black and cream asymmetrical and made her look elegant and flawless.

"I clearly fit the royal life better than you" Anya smiled at her.

"Oh I have no doubt you would be much better than me at this job." Buffy agreed.

"Hey!" Cordelia broke off of her conversation from Faith and marched over to Buffy. "No matter how much you think it, other people think it, doesn't matter, you never say that aloud. First rule of being royal, remember more people want you dead than when you were just a huntress."

"Slayer" Buffy automatically corrected.

"Whatever Elizabeth versus Buffy, Slayer versus Huntress…it doesn't matter. You are the Queen." Cordelia said to her.

"Well…okay..that was lots of fun." Dawn said breaking tension. "What am I going to wear" Buffy looked over at Dawn and smiled.

"I think something light blue would look pretty" Buffy said.

"Got it!" Willow smiled and snapped her fingers, and changed Dawn's clothes like the others. She put her in a very delicate looking light blue tea length dress that made her look more proportioned for how skinny and tall she was.

"Woah" Buffy and Dawn both echoed looking at her, she looked about 16.

"Okay…now I think B should wear something black, slinky and sexy. Show them men what to sink their teeth into." Faith winked at her.

"I think she should wear something more like a pink ballgown." Cordelia argued.

"Your both wrong" Dawn said. "She needs to wear something much more, its in my head can you do the snapping thing for her with me picturing the dress?" She turned and looked at Willow. One snap later and… Buffy twirled around looking at herself in the mirror. It was a sheath silhouette with a sweetheart neckline, black with a silver sheer overlay. It made her look like a lunar goddess. Willow had even put her makeup on, and curled her hair. Her eyes were smoky and beautifully dark.

"Wow…" Everyone in the room was in complete agreement.

"See…" Dawn smiled, "I'm a teenage girl. I know dresses… I even pictured her fairytale shoes." Buffy stuck out a foot and saw a beautiful black crystal heel.


	5. Chapter 5: Fleeing The Castle

"So…you nervous?" Willow asked under her breath beside Buffy at the table.

"Is it not obvious?" Buffy asked. They were overlooking an entire ballroom full of people at tables. Willow was directly on her left, then Tara, Xander and Anya. On her right directly was Dawn, Faith, Kendra Oz, and Cordelia.

"Just…calm down…and SMILE" Dawn whisper yelled all while maintaining her own smile.

"I can't help it." Buffy exclaimed. "I can feel all my vamp tinglies going off more and more as people filter in."

"Just shut it off B, and relax" Faith said leaning back getting her attention. "Nothing bad can happen inside here anyways, can't you feel those wicca's over there working there magic?" She directed with her eyes to the group of females next to the door.

"Yeah Buffy, besides they are about to bring in Darla, Angel and Drusilla and that is something you want to watch. For people, or well I guess Vamps, without royal blood, they sure know how to command attention." Willow whispered under her breath. Just as she finished talking both of the ballroom doors blew open, Darla, or at least Buffy assumed was Darla, was in the front, Angel on her right and Drusilla on the left. Darla was in a deep red blood dress, it looked much more extravagant than anything Buffy had ever seen before in her life. Angel was in a tux that looks like it came from an older more refined century, and then she realized it probably had. Drusilla though was something out of a fairytale, she had her hair in a beautiful curled updo, it had curls that fell down over her face and her dress pushed her chest up so high it looked as if they were going to fall out. Her dress was a peach, cream and black. It was elegant and beautiful and she almost couldn't believe that these three were vampires the way they looked so perfect, that should have been her first clue though.

Darla sent a tight lipped smile over towards Buffy at the table and the threesome went and sat at a smaller table that was close but not directly in the middle.

"She hates me" Buffy whispered. "She is the only one who really knew my father and she hates me"

"So what she is a B-I-T-C-H!" Dawn whispered back.

"Dawn!" Buffy reprimanded even though she did smile a bit.

"Oh, you know it is true…this is so boring." Dawn lulled back into her chair.

Giles walked into the room with a very pretty brunette on his arm. He walked right before the table Buffy and everyone was sitting at. "Now, it is time for dancing and festivities to begin. If everyone would please stand and get a partner and take to the floor." Everyone rose and listened like they couldn't resist blindly following.

"Giles!" Buffy called out under her breath. "Giles!" The music started up and Giles turned around to face her.

"Buffy dear, you look wonderful" Giles smiled at her.

"Thank you" She smiled self consciously looking down at her outfit. "You really think…..you know what that doesn't matter… I cannot do that" She gestured towards everyone dancing. Her eyes caught onto Darla dancing with Angel. He moved effortlessly, beautifully, they both did really.

"Well maybe you need a teacher. You will surely get your pick of whoever you would like." Giles smiled at her.

"But I don't learn things that well…"She looked down with a grimace and stood up and looked out onto the dance floor. Angel was dancing with Darla, Drusilla was wrapped up in some man she hadn't seen previously arms. There was one man, he was close to what Buffy would describe as beautiful and couldn't help but walk over to him.

"Hello.." She started to say before looking anywhere but him.

"The Queen bestowing her beauty on me?" His accent made her weak in the knees and her belly flip.

"Really…its much less embarrassing if you call me by my name." Buffy laughed and looked up at him.

"And what is your name enchantress" He smiled.

"You first" She smirked at him and flipped her hair. She used to be the best at this, she didn't know why she felt shy but she sure wasn't about to act shy.

"Most beings just call me The Immortal" He replied.

"Hm..so does that make you a vampire?" She asked.

"Really that word is so…dirty." He stated. "It makes it seem as if the world is good or evil."

"And it isn't?" She felt slightly abrasive but pushed those feelings down.

"No, it is all just made of choices, and most of my kind relish in choices that are bad or messy. I prefer to find the beauty in the world and revel in it. Art, jewelry…woman" He smiled at her. "Would you care to dance?" He held out his hand to her.

"Well…I'm not exactly…I don't.." She tried to think of a way to answer that wouldn't make her seem like a complete idiot.

"I can teach" He replied smiling not taking no for an answer. She put her hand in his and let herself be pulled to the dance floor. He held her close but not to close that it would be inappropriate, and she easily followed him in steps. They didn't talk after that but both let their eyes wander around the room. Buffy tried to take in everyone, Dawn was dancing with Oz. Xander and Cordelia were dancing together. Willow and Tara were sitting quietly and talking. Anya was off talking with someone she didn't recognize. Faith was dancing with a group of what she was pretty sure were all males. Kendra was over talking with some guy who looked studious and important. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, except her. The Immortal was definitely a dreamboat, and super charming, but she was bored.

She wanted to go and patrol, or do something, anything. It was like she was stir crazy, or restless. She excused herself and went to walk out, she knew she saw a balcony at least somewhere. Once she walked through the doors it was instantly better. The air, the night sky, she looked out over everything. It really was beautiful, she couldn't deny that. It wasn't home though.

"Those parties, I always hated them." Angels voice came from behind her disturbing her personal thoughts.

"Why is that" She asked.

"Boring girls, boring dances, boring everything, routine, structure." Angel said. "Why are you out here?"

"Honestly?" She asked looking up at the sky again. "I'm homesick." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Am I even able to go back? When I left…" She trailed off and fell back into her thoughts.

"Well isn't this cozy?" Another voice startled her out of her thoughts again. It was the man, or as he got closer, vampire, that had been dancing with Drusilla. He had platinum hair and was dressed slightly…normal. Black slacks, a dark grey shirt and a black leather duster, it was…familiar.

"And you are?" She asked, she reached down and gripped her stake, her cross necklace felt heavy and she started thinking battle plans while she listened. They clearly were familiar with each other and while it had been easier to talk to Angel in this atmosphere she definitely didn't trust him. Now though, she wasn't about to try and let her guard down around two old vampires.

"Spike, I thought you were keeping Drusilla entertained?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, you would like that wouldn't you?" Spike smirked at him. "Leave you all alone with goldilocks here?"

"You wanted to be her escort for tonight. Do you not remember that?" Angel asked like Spike was an idiot.

"Yeah well weren't you the one who taught me I never get anything I want?" Spike kicked at the ground a little bit. They were both clearly wrapped up in themselves so Buffy decided to slink off before either of them noticed.

"Hey B…We were all looking for you?" Faith said. "It's time for you to meet your betrothed."

"I…I'm not ready for that." Buffy exclaimed starting to panic. "Can it happen another night. Please? I don't want to sign my life away. That is what will happen, please don't do that to me Faith." Faith looked at her with sympathy.

"Let me go see what I can do." Faith responded. "You remember how to get back to your room?"

"Yeah" Buffy nodded already headed towards the staircase. As soon as Faith turned to go back towards the Buffy turned around and slunk out the front door.

"Freedom at last" She said as she slipped out of her glass slippers and let her bare feet hit the grass. She made sure she could move around with the dress on. She pulled out her stake and took off. It wasn't home, but at least she wasn't forced behind castle walls.


End file.
